


In Which Grady Learns A Thing

by suddenlyatiger



Series: out of the blue [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Family Feels, M/M, Silly, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyatiger/pseuds/suddenlyatiger
Summary: It's a nice peaceful day in the Stilinski-Hale home.But, of course, that peace can't last.





	In Which Grady Learns A Thing

It's a sunny, mid-summer day in Beacon Hills.

Stiles is at the kitchen counter making a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich for Grady, who is sitting at the kitchen table putting together a Lego set under the watchful eyes of Derek, Isaac, and Evan.

There's a new ultrasound photo of the twins, courtesy of Cora and Kendra, stuck to the fridge, that Stiles glances at every few seconds because sometimes he still can't believe this is real.

It's a nice peaceful day in the Stilinski-Hale home.

"Stiles," Grady asks, when Stiles passes him his sandwich. "Where do babies come from?"

But, of course, that peace can't last.

"Pardon?" Stiles asks.

"Babies," Grady says. "Where do they come from?"

"Well then," Isaac says. Then he and Evan get up from the table and immediately leave the house, like the cowards they are. Stiles and Derek are left behind in the kitchen without a clue what to do.

"Uhm," Stiles says. "Babies come from their parents. Eat your sandwich." Grady grabs the sandwich and takes a huge bite, giving Stiles the side-eye the whole time.

"I know that," he says, around a mouthful of mush. "But where _sp'cifically_ do parents get them?" He looks to Stiles, and then over to Derek, who looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Stiles takes a seat at the table next to Grady, opposite Derek, and tries to gather his thoughts.

"Well, Grady, you have parents," he says. Not very good parents, but he does have them. "Where did they tell you babies come from?"

"Mom says they come from a mom and a dad getting married," Grady says. "Then they get a baby. Dad just agreed with whatever Mom said."

"Does your mother not realize that she only married your dad, like, _five years_ after you were born?" Stiles asks. "And that you know this?"

"I don't think Mom really thinks about what I do and don't know," Grady says. "Sometimes she talks about you like you're still little and talking to her." Stiles and Derek share a look. They don't know what Grady knows about why Claudia only has memories and stories from Stiles' childhood; and they're too afraid to ask him about it.

"Right," Stiles says. He gropes around in his head for an appropriate answer. "Well, your mother's obviously wrong about needing to be married to have kids."

"Yeah," Grady says. "You get kids from sex. Which you also don't need to be married for." Stiles hears Derek make a strangled sound in his throat, but can't look at him or he'll fall over laughing (or run away screaming, it could go either way).

"Right," Stiles says. "You're right. So if you already know, why d'you ask?" Grady heaves a very put-upon sigh that makes Stiles smile.

"Because it's a man and woman that need to have sex to get a baby," Grady says. "You and Derek are boys. And none of you have a big belly. So where are you getting yours from?"

"Science," Stiles answers. "Our friend Kendra offered to carry the babies for us, and we had a doctor put them in her." Grady takes another bite of his sandwich and squints at Stiles. Stiles glances over at Derek, who looks like he wants to be anywhere but here having this conversation.

"So she had sex with a doctor?" Grady asks.

"What?! No!" Stiles exclaims. Derek makes a move like he's about to get up and leave, but Stiles pins him with a look that makes him freeze in place. If Stiles has to suffer through this, then so does Derek.

"Then how?" Grady asks. "You can't just say 'science' and 'spect me to believe that! That doesn't make any sense!" Stiles briefly wishes for death.

"But it's literally science!" Stiles insists. "We all went to a special clinic and me and Cora gave the doctors the necessary parts, and then the doctor put them together in a lab, and then he put them inside Kendra to grow. Using a needle. Nobody had sex. Why are we talking about sex?"

"Because that's where babies usually come from," Grady says.

"Usually," Stiles agrees. "But not always. And definitely not in this case." Stiles looks over at Derek to find that he has his face hidden in his hands; Stiles rolls his eyes. "It's called IVF."

"Ifvv?" Grady asks, sounding it out."

"No, just the letters," Stiles says. "I, V, F. It's what the process is called. Entirely scientific." Grady seems to mull this over for a few seconds, turning back to his sandwich.

"Do the babies still come out the same way?" He asks eventually. "Like, out the vagina, or whatever?"

Derek's sudden bout of semi-hysterical laughter gets him a very offended look from Grady.

***

Grady gives them the same look about three years later when they try to explain away Derek's pregnancy with Adam as 'magic'.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Grady asks.


End file.
